¡Ya tenemos vencedor!
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: ¡Y vamos de nuevo con el esplendoroso final de los Juegos de la Muerte! Crónica espléndida del Daily Panem, que siempre nos explica todo con precisión. Ya solo queda un año para los próximos. - reto Parodiando a los juegos de HEFDLP. Gui


**Gui**: ¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo y curioso reto. Está más o menos bien explicado. Viene del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera y se llama "Parodiando a los juegos". A mi me ha tocado el personaje de Delly Cartwright. Espero que os guste

**Disclaimer**: Collins tuvo una idea y HardLohve la truncó, yo solo sigo órdenes.

* * *

_Un presente de bienestar y riquezas ha dejado a todo Panem hundido en el derroche y la propagación de la fortuna. Un estado que les tiene a todos desesperados por el aburrimiento que eso conlleva, ya que no tienen que soportar ninguna responsabilidad ni adeudo pesado. Sin otro entretenimiento más que la continua contemplación del lujo y las musarañas, todos quieren salir de los límites de su distrito.. Y de la vida. Para ello, todos los habitantes, de entre doce y dieciocho años que no saben qué hacer con su libertad porque la encuentran una tortura, corren a presentarse a Los Juegos de la Muerte, virtuoso pasatiempo televisado que les concederá la posibilidad de lucirse al morir absurdamente y, tal vez con suerte y con ella, el pasaje para escapar por fin de la utopía en la que se ha convertido Panem._

_Sólo uno de los jóvenes, aquel tributo que lo consiga primero, logrará, mediante un máximo número de ardides y trampas, tener la gran suerte de ser recordado como el valiente y honorable vencedor de Los Juegos. Sus astucias y artimañas se pondrán a prueba con "Los juegos de la Muerte", espectáculo televisado que el Capitolio organiza para ayudar con paciencia y bondad a la población._

* * *

**¡Ya tenemos vencedor!**

_Daily Panem_

FIN DE LOS 666666º JUEGOS DE LA MUERTE

**Exitosa vencedora vence a la arena protectora**

Hace una semana empezaron los 666666º Juegos de la Muerte. Dos representantes de cada distrito y la valerosa estilista Octavia se enfrascaron en este entretenido pasatiempo que prueba los límites de la vida. La arena sorprendió a todos los telespectadores: un universo de golosina y peluches. No había nada cortante y la Cornucopia estaba hecha de nube, esa golosina que está tan deliciosa si la quemas en una hoguera. Los tributos no tenían ni madera para hacer fuego, todos nuestros telespecadores lo recuerdan. Muchos tributos declararon que no sabrían cómo vencer y lloraron en las esquinas que no hacen daño abrazados a los peluches que nunca conseguirían destripar.

La pelea de la Cornucopia solo sirvió para que todos viésemos las intenciones de Greg del Distrito 6, que intentó no una ni dos, sino seis veces que alguien le mordiera y le hiciera sangre, para estar más cerca de la muerte.

Otra joven muy dispuesta era Delly del Distrito 12. La joven rubita empezó tomando trozos de Cornucopia mientras los demás intentaban encontrar armas dentro de los peluches. Intentaba ahogarse con ella pero entonces probó un trozo de nube más rojizo y se desmayó: la arena estaba preparada para todo.

Bela del Distrito 2 también intentó comer Cornucopia pero Dave del distrito 7 se lo impidió. Tras el intento de baño de sangre sin éxito, cada tributo se fue a explorar por su lado la arena que tenía forma de casita de chocolate. Delly del Distrito 12 fue la primera en tener otra idea estupenda. Se desvistió entera y se tumbó en los cojines al sol. Lo malo es que no quemaba y la noche no era fría. Tras dos días ahí quieta, entendimos que itentaba matarse de hambre. Algunos tributos la encontraron y le dieron agua a la fierza, entre ellos Jam del Distrito 11 que no quería ver morir a nadie y eso gritaba a toda horas a quién quisiese escucharlo y que los ayudaba a todos. Finalmente él ha perdido y es el hazmerreir de muchos de nuestros telespectadores menos quizás de su madre.

Greg del Distrito 6 intentó atacar a todo tributo que se le pusiera por delante para provocar en ellos el instinto de supervivencia, sin éxito. Al cabo de cinco días todos empezaban a acostumbrarse a vivir en la arena protectora cuando Delly del Distrito 12 intentó tirarse desde la punta de la Cornucopia. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no caía: los Vigilantes habían cambiado la gravedad y los tributos andaban entonces como en la luna. Greg del Distrito 6 desistió al ver aquello. Bela del Distrito 2 intentó ligarse a Diana del Distrito 1 al descubrir que era campeona de karate y que al ser cinturón negro era considerada como arma blanca. Ella solo le besó y vivieron un buen romance entre cojines.

Delly del Distrito 12 volvió a tomar la iniciativa y empezó a subir gracias a la falta de gravedad hasta los límites verticales de la arena. Un vigilante idiota solo pensó en que si llegaba podría electrocutarse y cambió la gravedad. Todos los tributos se magullaron y Delly del Distrito 12 dejó de respirar durante la caída hacia los cojines. Se dio tal golpe, aunque mullido, que se quedó incapacitada. Empezó a llorar y lloró toda la noche hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. El resto de tributos, atraídos por el llanto de la joven que tanto se esforzaba, asistieron a su agotamiento. Jam del Distrito 11 quiso ayudarla sin éxito y el resto comentó que tardaría en morir pero la joven guardaba un as bajo la manga. En cuanto amaneció empezó a arrastrarse por los cojines y a intentar quemarse con ellas bajando colinas velozmente. Todos la admirábamos ya y, de repente, cayó sin saberlo sobre el cojin que cambiaba la arena al ser pisado.

Nadie olvidará cómo ardió Delly del Distrito 12 bajo las llamas. Fue la primera en morir, seguida por la mitad de tributos que se lanzó al fuego. El resto han perdido y volverán a casa sin poder volver a participar.

* * *

Y... esto es todo amigos. Espero haberos divertido un rato. Pasad a votar ;)

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
